


Path

by momoxtoshiro



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Michina, Nazuna - Freeform, homophobic much ao3???, if they dont get a happy end im suing Trigger, michiru - Freeform, uhh. there's no option for them as a ship so, w/e i wrote this the SECOND after i saw ep6 and i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoxtoshiro/pseuds/momoxtoshiro
Summary: Listen, I binged the first 6 episodes and I’m emotional about them. Don’t touch me.[Originally posted on tumblr until AO3 got its shit together and added a BNA category lol]
Relationships: Kagemori Michiru / Hiwatashi Nazuna, Kagemori Michiru&Hiwatashi Nazuna, Kagemori Michiru/Hiwatashi Nazuna
Comments: 37
Kudos: 278





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I binged the first 6 episodes and I’m emotional about them. Don’t touch me. 
> 
> [Originally posted on tumblr until AO3 got its shit together and added a BNA category lol]

_Path_

For Michiru, it was never a question of _if_ she’d ever get to see Nazuna again. It had always been a question of _when_.

And she certainly hadn’t expected it to happen in the slums of Animacity while trying to prevent one of her baseball teammates from being burnt at the stake. But considering everything that’s happened to her within the past few weeks, she couldn’t say that was the most unexpected occurrence.

It was hardly a difficult decision on her part to leave the Association and that grouch Shirou behind after he’d refused Nazuna for no good reason. Joining the cult may not have been the wisest decision either, but she’s nothing if not tunnel-visioned and determined, especially when she senses something is off about this whole Silver Wolf Order or whatever it is.

So that night, while all the other members are asleep, she makes good use of her beastlike qualities and does some sneaking around until she’s found Nazuna’s tent. She’s definitely a raccoon - no tanuki could ever be that stealthy.

But what’s even stealthier and sneakier is, of course, a fox.

Nazuna is lying there casually on her side with a knowing smirk on her lips, and she nearly startles Michiru out of her skin.

After quieting herself down from the jolt, Michiru crawls up to join her on the bed. The pink glow of the cult crystals and lavender candles all around gives off an eerie, unnatural kind of light, dyeing Nazuna’s skin a sickly pale color.

And as she looks up into her old friend’s eyes, Michiru can’t help but feel a rush of nostalgia and sadness. They’d had such big dreams together, and after that accident, whatever disease this was had ripped it all away from them. They’ve missed out on so much, lost so much.

But somehow, they haven’t lost each other.

“Let’s run away together.”

The request falls from her lips before she can even give it a second thought. She doesn’t need to think it over, though. It’s what she truly wants in her heart of hearts. They can search for answers together without Shirou or that gross Boris guy. Even if no one else will help them, Michiru believes it would be better to just have each other again. Just like old times.

Nazuna’s ears flick a tiny bit when Michiru takes her hands and squeezes them. It’s small, but it doesn’t slip past Michiru’s expert nocturnal eyesight. Nazuna’s missed her too. She knows she has.

But she should’ve known better than to mention that Boris guy again. Nazuna only defends him more, and it sends a prickly feeling up Michiru’s spine. It’s untrustworthy and defensive. She doesn’t want Nazuna anywhere near him anymore if she can help it.

She just wants her to be safe, more than anything. She wants to be the light that leads Nazuna back to where she wants to be, to help her become a real idol with all the adoring fans she deserves, not some creepy old guy and a bunch of shady cult members.

Michiru wants to help show her the way, to guide her back, to be her path to a better future. It’s in her name, after all. It’s the least she can do for her one and only friend…

And for Nazuna, it was never supposed to be a matter of using Michiru to get what she wanted-

And yet somehow, that’s exactly the type of beast she’d become.

After all, she was a fox. Deceit was in her genes, wasn’t it? It was in her birth. Her name can be read the same way upside-down. She _feels_ pretty upside-down too, and she has ever since she’d turned into a fox. Of all the animals to become, _this_ one had been it. It just proved who she really was deep down. Her name could trick people just like her flip-flopped personality.

So what better way to use her skills of cunning than to exploit an innocent, helpful little tanuki who’d been wrapped around her finger from the start? Boris had taught her how to fool the citizens of both the cult and Animacity by taking on a wolf’s form, so why not continue down her path of trickery? Why stop now? Even if it is Michiru…

It’s all too easy to follow her nature, slowly planting the seed of her plan into Michiru’s head.

“Animacity isn’t willing to welcome a cult,” she says. “It’s possible we just might have to leave.”

She’d seen the photo in Michiru’s room, the one with the Mayor. She’d been plotting this ever since then. After all, Michiru is a dumb little tanuki who would do anything to help her without even thinking it through properly. All Nazuna has to do is say sad things like “we’ll never have a place here” and “that guy said I couldn’t stay, right?” It gives Michiru a sense of responsibility, makes her feel like she needs to do something to help.

And so she falls right into Nazuna’s trap.

“The Mayor?” Michiru says hopefully. “You want to meet her? Leave it to me. I know she’s always at a particular store in the morning.”

And there it is, that determined little spark in her black-rimmed eyes that Nazuna remembers so well, that foolish heroism that can so easily be manipulated into doing anyone’s bidding if they were smart enough to know how to use it against her.

But she feigns shock, as if this idea is Michiru’s instead of her own, as if she’s truly surprised and this had never crossed her mind.

Michiru more or less makes the decision herself as she burrows under the blankets and bundles herself up. She beams, grinning up at her with that same childish naivety she’s always had. Ears perked and features lax, she closes her eyes happily, just like an unsuspecting animal lured into the hunter’s cozy trap.

“I’m sure it’ll be okay. This way, I can be with you…”

Nazuna gazes down at her hollowly, ignoring the sudden pang that shoots through her chest. She’d steeled herself long ago to live this kind of lifestyle. But leave it to Michiru to sway her hardened heart, just a little bit.

Slowly, Nazuna lies herself down beside her, and Michiru lifts up the blankets to let her underneath. She giggles and cuddles up to her chest, looping her arms around Nazuna and nestling into the crook of her neck. She sighs, her tail swishes once, and then she’s snoring softly.

And for some reason, Nazuna doesn’t pry her off, even after she’s fallen asleep. She supposes this is the smallest mercy she can afford to show her.

Resting her chin on top of Michiru’s head, Nazuna swipes her tail over her hip and drapes it across the both of them. With nowhere else to put her arms, she lays them over the tanuki. Exhaling slowly, she closes her eyes, and again ignores that painful throbbing in her chest.

She won’t ask for forgiveness.

But at least for now, she just sleeps with Michiru huddled up against her chest, trying not to think about what she’s going to do tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Listen, I just wanna keep believing that Nazuna still has all the good in her somewhere buried deep down. I need them to reconcile and be friends again or else I’m gonna implode.
> 
> I had a lot of fun analyzing and playing around with their names. “Michi” means path and I want her to be Nazuna’s, and the fact that Nazuna’s name can be read the same upside-down was a nice touch to show how her character would change for the worse. I just hope things get better between them soon.
> 
> Oneshot for now, possibly will add more when the second half of the anime drops, depending on how things go between these two.
> 
> Please leave comments or kudos!


	2. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written immediately after I finished the series. Nazuna is probably out of character but do I care? No.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own BNA

_Home_

The evening is air warm, and the sky is dyed a mix of purple and grey. Michiru savors the feeling of the breeze in her wings, the way her feathers get ruffled in the playful wind.

Down below her, the sounds of a happy Animacity rise up through the quiet evening; yips and yowls of laughter, and friendly voices echo through the streets.

The last few cases of rampaging citizens had been cured today, and they'd all returned to their normal everyday lives, and with Alan in prison and the dangerous robots all destroyed, peace has returned.

Michiru soars at her leisure, gliding along the gusts of wind and letting them carry her wherever they please. She even closes her eyes and just lets herself drift when she knows she isn't too close to any buildings.

But even in spite of all this, the next time she opens her eyes, she finds herself in a very familiar part of town.

Perhaps it had been subconscious, or perhaps it was just good old fate. Whatever the reason, she's here now, and the familiar balcony is in sight.

And something tells her Nazuna doesn't just leave the doors open to invite in the fresh evening air.

Angling her wings, Michiru swoops down silently and comes in for an expert landing. She retracts her wings and turns them back into arms before cautiously peering inside the bedroom.

The lights are all off, but there's still plenty of pale moonlight and streetlight glow filtering in to see by. Nazuna is sitting up in her bed, ears perked but relax. There's no book or phone in her hands. She's already looking toward the balcony and meets Michiru's eyes, as if she'd been expecting her. She smiles.

"Why am I not surprised you showed up here?"

Michiru gives a sheepish little wave.

"Aha, sorry! I didn't even realize I'd come over this way, but I figured I'd stop in to see how you were doing anyway."

"I don't mind." Nazuna has already positioned herself to one side of the bed and left plenty of space open. She inclines her head. "Why don't you join me?"

"Really? Sure!" Michiru feels a little trill dance around her heart as she bounds inside Nazuna's room, kicks off her shoes, and jumps into bed with her. Giggling, she buries her face into the big, fluffy pillow. "Ahhh, your bed is so much nicer… I should look for a new one…"

"Why?" Nazuna mumbles. "You should just sleep here from now on…"

"Huh? What was that?"

"Nothing."

Nazuna is quiet for a moment while Michiru settles in, rolling over onto her back and gazing up at her old friend. But when Nazuna still doesn't lie down beside her, Michiru's ear flicks curiously.

"Nazuna? Shouldn't we sleep? Staying up late is the enemy of good skin, right?"

"What are you, 5? The sun barely just set, dummy." Nazuna reaches down to ruffle her hair, and Nazuna shrieks and paws her away. Nazuna almost smiles, but just before it happens, it fades again. Michiru frowns.

"Nazuna…?"

"Actually," she murmurs. "I need to talk to you, Michiru."

Her tone has become more serious, if not even softer. It makes Michiru worry. She sits up now, and her shoulders tense.

"What is it? D-Don't tell me that gross Boris guy came back? I thought you fired him? Is he stalking you? Are you okay, Nazuna-?" Fretfully, Michiru rests a hand on her friend's shoulder and draws her closer. "Don't worry. The next time I see his ugly face I'll-"

"M-Michiru, calm down." Though she's admittedly a little flattered, Nazuna doesn't want her getting worked-up for nothing. She puts her hand over Michiru's in her lap and offers a tiny reassuring smile. "It's not about him. I have a restraining order now and my new management are super nice and respectful of me."

"Really? Thank goodness…" In her relief, Michiru pulls her friend into a small hug, squeezing her back. Her tail swishes in delight, but she can see Nazuna's is staying still. Michiru eases back. "S-Sorry. You didn't even get to tell me the real issue…"

She suddenly gets worried that touching Nazuna might've made her uncomfortable while talking about that creep Boris, so Michiru quickly pulls her hand away from her friend's shoulder. Nazuna's ears droop a little when she moves away though, so Michiru quickly picks up her hand and gives an apologetic little squeeze.

"S-Sorry! You can tell me anything, Nazuna. I'm listening."

Nazuna's hand is limp in hers. She bows her head, and her long pink hair falls over the side of her face, concealing her expression from view.

"I…"

She mumbles something that Michiru can't hear, even when she swivels her ears and hones in on the sound of her voice.

"What was that…?"

She hears Nazuna mumble something again, but can't make it out. The fur of Michiru's tail begins to prickle and stand on-end. But before she can ask Nazuna to repeat herself again, Michiru hears a different sound this time.

A hiccup. A sob.

It takes her a few seconds to realize Nazuna is crying.

"Wha-?! N-Nazuna-?! Wh-What's the matter? Are you okay? Did you get injured in the fight the other day? Does it hurt somewhere-?"

In response, Nazuna shakes her head, and several more warm tears drip down and land on the back of Michiru's hand. Nazuna sniffles and sobs again, lifting her free hand to wipe her eyes.

"No… it's nothing like that…"

"Th-Then what-? N-Nazuna, please don't cry-! Ahh…"

Panicked, Michiru doesn't know what else she can do but hug her. She coaxes Nazuna close to her and folds her arms around her shuddering back.

She's fought dozens of rampaging beastmen since coming here and put her life at risk countless times, but somehow none of that had been more difficult or stressful than having Nazuna suddenly break down in her arms like this.

Nazuna slouches against her for a moment, but then tries to push herself away.

"No… I…"

Michiru feels like _she's_ about to cry now.

"Nazuna…?"

Nazuna finally lifts her head again, enough to turn watery tormented eyes up to her past a clump of messy pink bangs.

"I'm sorry…"

"…Eh?" Michiru's ears twitch. "Wh-Why are you apologizing, Nazuna?"

" _Because_ -" she gasps. "Because I was… so terrible to you…" Nazuna pulls away and hangs her head once again, and more tears fall into her lap. "Ever since you first found out I was here… all you wanted to do was help me… And yet… I had this tunnel-vision because of the Silver Wolf Order… I was so focused on my task to try and help Animacity… I trusted Boris and Alan instead of you, and look what happened…" She shakes her head and sobs again, hunching forward as though being crushed by some invisible boulder on the back of her neck. "I was… such an idiot… I should've listened to you sooner…"

"Nazuna…" Michiru sighs, admittedly relieved to realize Nazuna isn't physically hurt somewhere. But it's a different kind of pain, which she knows can be just as bad.

She hesitates a bit, her hands lingering in midair. But Nazuna doesn't move away this time, so Michiru gently rests her hands on her friend's shoulders, giving a light little push to coax her to look up at her. Tears are dribbling down Nazuna's pink cheeks, and her nose keeps wrinkling up when she sniffles. But Michiru beams back at her with a warm smile.

"Nazuna…" She pulls her close again - closer than she had before, giving Nazuna a good, tight squeeze. She can feel her heart pounding, and knows it's because Nazuna is scared she'll reject her. Michiru shakes her head. "You don't have to worry about any of that anymore. You were just trying to do what you thought was right. You were trying to help people and give them something to believe in. _I'm_ the one who should be apologizing for not understanding your side of things. You were right… my stupid pride and sense of justice clouded my reasoning, and I just kept wanting to be mad at you… But I didn't understand anything…"

Nazuna swallows past the lump in her throat and sniffles again.

"Michiru…"

"It's okay," Michiru murmurs. "It's okay now, Nazuna. You trusted me in the end, right? You listened to me and didn't tell everyone you were human. Even though I was such an idiot… you still chose me…"

"Of course I did!" Nazuna pulls herself back a little, just enough to look into Michiru's eyes. " _You're_ the one I should've believed in from the start, Michiru… I know that no matter how cold I was to you… you still believed in me, didn't you…?"

Michiru blushes faintly, but dips her head.

"Y-Yeah…"

Nazuna smiles.

"Yeah… I knew you did. You've always been my number-one fan, Michiru. Even before I was an idol." Her smile fades again, and her ears droop. "That's why… I'm sorry for not believing in you sooner…"

"But you believe in me now, don't you?"

Nazuna blinks and wipes her eyes again.

"Yeah... I believe in you more than I believe in myself, Michiru."

"E-Eh, really? You should believe in yourself more!" With a little laugh, Michiru throws her arms around her again. Nazuna hiccups one last time, but she finally stops crying as she reciprocates, clutching Michiru's red hoodie and pulling her closer.

"Thank you… Michiru…"

"Eh? You don't have to thank me…"

"No. I want to." Nazuna sighs, leaning a little more of her weight onto her friend, because she knows she'll support her.

And Michiru gladly does so, holding as much of Nazuna in her arms as she can, pressing up close against her chest and nuzzling into her collar. Nazuna's nervous heartbeat gradually begins to calm down now, and Michiru sighs in relief. She feels Nazuna's shaking grip on her sides become less fervent now, and more comfortable.

Michiru breathes in her scent and gets lost in the familiar tranquility of her presence, her nostalgic warmth. She doesn't even realize the words she's saying are slipping out.

"Hey, Nazuna…?"

"Hm?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Huh-?"

Nazuna stiffens and pulls herself back, and it snaps Michiru out of her trance. Her tail poofs up as her hands fly to her mouth.

"A-Ahh! S-Sorry! I-I wasn't thinking! I didn't mean it-!"

"Oh…" Nazuna's shoulders slump again, and she looks up at her with puppy-dog eyes. "You didn't…?"

"Aghk-" Michiru nearly falls over off the bed. "I-I mean, i-if you _want_ to-?!"

"Take it easy," Nazuna chuckles, grabbing her wrist to keep her steady. "I'm joking."

"O-Oh? Oh… Okay…"

"Or… am I~?" Nazuna gives her a promiscuous little wink and giggles. Michiru's entire face turns red.

"Nah-?! Nazuna-?!"

"Well?" Nazuna prompts, swishing her tail. "Do you want to, or not?"

"I…" Michiru's heart is thumping like a rabbit. "I… uh… y-yeah, k-kinda…"

Nazuna just smiles cutely. She closes her eyes and leans in, waiting. It takes Michiru a second to understand what she's waiting _for_.

"Ah-!"

She feels like she's about to explode. But there's no way she can back down now - not after she'd gone and thoughtlessly confessed without even fully meaning to. And even though Nazuna was teasing her, Michiru can tell she's excitedly-nervous too, judging by how her ears keep flicking.

Michiru sucks in a deep breath, then reaches out slowly. She rests her hands on Nazuna's sides, curling her fingers in, using her claws just the tiniest bit to make purchase in the fabrics of her nightgown. She gets a little confidence boost when she feels Nazuna's heart pounding just as hard, and just as quickly. Maybe even more. For her cool, mischievous exterior, she's a mess on the inside.

Michiru swallows and looks her over.

Nazuna. The person she's always been closest to. The person she wants to _keep_ being the closest to. Her best friend.

It doesn't matter if they're humans or beastmen or something in-between. She's always loved her - maybe in different ways at different times.

But recently, she's certain it's turned into the kind of love where she _really_ wants to kiss her.

And she's glad to know that - in spite of her teasing - Nazuna clearly wants to kiss her, too.

Michiru does her best to make it a good one. She leans in and presses her lips fully onto Nazuna's, pulling her in close to deepen the contact. She hears Nazuna squeak a little in surprise, and her pulse starts beating even faster. But Michiru doesn't pull away, and she doesn't either. Nazuna kisses her back, reaching out to wrap her arms around Michiru's shoulders and bring her closer.

After a moment, they ease apart and catch their breath. Nazuna kisses her forehead. Michiru giggles and kisses her cheek. She tackles Nazuna onto her back, and both girls burst into laughter.

They roll around together, tickling and kissing wherever they can, tails swishing and hearts dancing.

Eventually, they come to a stop, with Nazuna lying on her back and Michiru slumped on top of her, both panting.

"Why…" Nazuna gasps. "Why didn't we do that sooner…?"

"It really was that simple, huh?" Michiru sighs. She hugs her friend's torso, and in turn Nazuna hugs her shoulders and squeezes her.

They're quiet for a moment, until Michiru clears her throat.

"I think… I wanna come with you, Nazuna…"

"Huh?"

"I mean…" Michiru lifts her face to look up at her. "I wanna do idol stuff with you! Promote your events and stuff! Maybe just play some basketball and help out the Mayor and Shirou-san on the side, but… whether it's here in Animacity or anywhere else… I wanna stay with you… more than anything else…"

Nazuna blinks in surprise, but it only lasts a few seconds. Her eyes soon soften, and she hugs Michiru again.

"I'd like that."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Michiru feels a giddy little trill dance up her spine. She squeals softly and hugs Nazuna again, burying her face in her collar. She feels Nazuna place another kiss on the top of her head, and she can't stop her tail from wagging. Nazuna eventually drapes her own tail over it to calm her down.

Michiru sighs, resting her head on Nazuna's chest, listening to the sound of her heart. Before she knows it, her eyes are drooping closed.

"Hmm…"

"Michiru?"

"You're so comfy, Nazuna… Maybe I should… sleep here from now on…"

Nazuna heaves a sigh and rolls her eyes.

"Gee, why didn't I think of that…"

She feels Michiru give one last little chuckle before drifting off. Nazuna gives her another squeeze before closing her eyes, too.

Whether it's a human town or Animacity really doesn't matter.

All that matters is that they have each other.

_[Fin]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It really felt like writing Akko and Diana in a way ahaha. Gosh, I'm so glad they got a good and happy ending! You honestly can't convince me they aren't girlfriends after the finale...
> 
> Please leave comments or kudos!


End file.
